


Cud Bożego Narodzenia

by Miszczur



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boże Narodzenie 2018, Gen, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszczur/pseuds/Miszczur
Summary: Storge (/ˈstɔːrɡi/z greckiego ,,στοργή") - miłość rodzinna. Odnosi się do instynktownego uczucia między członkami rodziny, jak miłość rodzica do dziecka i vice versa.





	Cud Bożego Narodzenia

Klaudiusz Frollo, archidiakon parafii Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu, nienawidził świąt. Nie, nie w ten absolutnie Grinchowski sposób ludzi nie mogących znieść szczęścia innych. Dla Frollo 24 grudnia nie był po prostu Gwiazdką – były to Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Głęboko religijne przeżycie którego sensu nie miał zamiaru wypaczać przez branie udziału w wyścigu konsumpcjonizmu jaki się co roku odbywał.

Nawet uniwersytet na którym wykładał, wydawałoby się, świątynia nauki i obiektywizmu, nie ustrzegł się przed tą plagą i już na początku grudnia korytarze przyozdobiły czerwone kokardki. Tworzone przez studentów z etykiet od Coca-Coli. Frollo nie mógł na to patrzeć.

Na uczelni był znany ze swoich konserwatywnych, nawet jak na księdza, poglądów. Szerokim echem odbiła się afera jaką wywołał, kiedy nie wpuścił na jeden z egzaminów studentki w spodniach. Argumentował to wymaganym szacunkiem do Akademii i do prowadzącego, ale studenci wiedzieli swoje. W kuluarach mówiło się, że ksiądz doktor Frollo zwyczajnie nienawidzi kobiet, bez wyjątków, bez odstępstw. Najchętniej wszystkie je wydaliłby z uczelni i przykuł za kostki do kuchennych stołów.

Mieszkanie obok katedry pozwalało mu na ustrzeżenie się przed przynajmniej częścią świątecznego kiczu. Na katedralnym placu znacznie rzadziej rozstawiali się sprzedawcy i naciągacze; ze swojego okna miał widok na rozstawioną przed drzwiami kościoła szopkę, do której przychodzili rodzice z dziećmi. Do wieży dobiegały wtedy wesołe dźwięki dzwonków i pokrzykiwań rodziców, gubiących niesforne maluchy w tłumie.

Śnieg otulał miasto. Ludzi było mniej i mniej. Ksiądz uwielbiał spokój takich nocy.

Frollo mimo woli uśmiechnął się. Przypomniał sobie tych kilka świątecznych wieczorów które spędził z rodzicami jako dziecko. Pasztet z gęsich wątróbek na stole, smak grzanego wina którego ojciec dał mu do spróbowania kiedy mama nie patrzyła. Rodzinną wyprawę do kościoła na pasterkę i przysypianie z głową opartą o ramię mamy, słuchając kolęd. On tego doświadczył, Jan nie. Jakkolwiek Klaudiusz się nie starał, nie potrafił samodzielnie odbudować rodzinnej atmosfery w pojedynkę. Na samym początku Klaudiusz był zbyt zajęty nowymi obowiązkami – objęciem wielkiej parafii, kończeniem studiów, wchodzeniem na szczyt hierarchii kościelnej, aby przyzwyczaić malucha do takich drobiazgów jak wspólne jedzenie, rozmowy przy stole, wytwarzanie więzi przez wzajemne poznawanie siebie nawzajem. Priorytetem było dla niego aby chłopiec miał najlepszych nauczycieli i najlepsze opiekunki – lecz cóż z tego skoro nie miał nikogo bliskiego? Dawno temu, kiedy Janek miał jakieś cztery lata, Klaudiusz usłyszał jak zwraca się per ,,mamo” do pracującej na plebanii gosposi. Ofuknął go zaraz, kobiecinę przeprosił wyszukanymi słowy, nie bacząc na jej zapewnienia że nic się nie stało. Jan miał inną mamę. Kobietę wspaniałą i kochającą, cóż z tego że tragicznie zmarłą? Jedyną osobą do której mały Jan mógł mówić mamo była tylko Maryja – klarował bratu Klaudiusz. Żadna inna nie była tego godna.

-I mówię ci teraz, bracie, studia nic mi w życiu nie dadzą – mówił Jan, gestykulując widelcem z nabitym kawałkiem buche de Noel. – Mamy XXI wiek. Czas katedr już minął.

Starszy Frollo odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na brata z uniesioną brwią.

-Wytłumacz mi więc, jaki czas mamy teraz?

-Czas Internetu, braciszku. Czas influencerów – Jan błysnął białymi zębami i wskazał swój telefon. Najnowszego iPhona, kupionego za pieniądze od Klaudiusza, oczywiście. – A ja, tak się składa, mam już dziesięć tysięcy obserwujących. Rozwinę to, stworzę własną markę. Firmy będą do mnie przychodziły abym reklamował ich produkty na swojej stronie. – Frollo słuchał, z rękoma złożonymi na piersi i z kamiennym obliczem. – Rozumiesz, bracie, robię sobie zdjęcie na przykład z jakimś szamponem do włosów, wrzucam w Internet, a potem mi za to płacą.

-Mam coś dla ciebie – przerwał dwudziestolatkowi Klaudiusz. Podniósł z komody małą paczuszkę przewiązaną czerwoną kokardą. – Pamiątka rodzinna.

Jan rozpakował paczkę, skonsternowany. Wyjął z niej ciężki, srebrny zegarek na skórzanym pasku, z misternie ozdobioną tarczą.

-Należał do dziadka. Myślę że powinieneś go mieć. Czuć połączenie z korzeniami rodziny. – Klaudiusz uśmiechnął się.

-Bracie, jest wspaniały – Jan odwzajemnił uśmiech. Od razu założył zegarek i sięgnął do swojej torby. – Też mam coś dla ciebie.

Zaskoczony Frollo uniósł brwi i rozdarł kolorowy papier w bałwanki. Paczka była miękka i dość ciężka.

-Zimno masz w tej swojej wieży – Jan uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i z odrobiną obawy jednocześnie, patrząc jak jego starszy brat oniemiały ogląda sweter który mu podarował. – Wełniany, o to się postarałem.

Ręcznie robiony, wełniany sweter, z wielkim reniferem w czapce Gwiazdora na głowie. Zamiast nosa miał pompon a z rogów zwieszały się dzwoneczki.

*

Tego dnia podczas pasterki kilku koncelebrujących księży zwróciło uwagę na delikatne podzwanianie jakie towarzyszyło krokom archidiakona księdza doktora Klaudiusza Frollo. Żaden z nich jednak nie ośmielił się zapytać, co to było. Cóż, może po prostu cud Bożego Narodzenia obejmował również Frollo mówiącego ludzkim głosem. Boża moc była, doprawdy, niepojęta.

**Author's Note:**

> Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy merytoryczne, z chęcią poprawię :) Strasznie długo nie pisałam, mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi również niedostatki stylu. 
> 
> Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja jestem wielką fanką Frollo. Ze wszystkich postaci w ,,Katedrze (...)" jest najciekawszy i z najbardziej skomplikowaną historią. Wspaniały jest, chapeau bas Panie Hugo. Stworzył Pan wspaniałego szaleńca.


End file.
